


Fear Makes People Do Terrible Things

by Liz_isa_fangirl



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Della Huey Dewey and Louie are mentioned, Donald Duck is Sirius Black, Gen, Gladstone Gander POV, Gladstone Gander is Remus Lupin, Gladstone needs a hug, HP AU, One Shot, ducktales harry potter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_isa_fangirl/pseuds/Liz_isa_fangirl
Summary: Gladstone Gander is the unlucky soul to find his dead cousin, wounded nephews, and traitor cousin, all in one room.Ducktales Harry Potter AU





	Fear Makes People Do Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepest/gifts).



> I wrote this on tumblr ages ago and decided to post it here.

"You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self any more, no memory, no...anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You just — exist."

-Remus Lupin

Because to Gladstone, Donald and Della (and Fethry, who is out there somewhere) are what make up his Heart and Soul, and without them, well.. he just exists.

* * *

 

He didn’t really know what to say, as they dragged Donald kicking and screaming out of the house; out of the tomb and final resting place of Della Duck.

What was there to say, really? What was there to do now? His cousin had murdered his sister; his cousin had killed a family member. He killed the only person, besides Donald himself, that had ever understood Gladstone, had made an attempt to at least try and understand him and not callhim a monster. She was dead. Murdered. Gone.  _Della is dead_. And her brother had killed her. Gladstone can only look on in horror and with the knowledge that he had arrived too late.

He was always too late. 

Donald was spewing out nonsense, his body twitching and convulsing, trying to get away from the aurors who had him locked in their grip. Donald was screaming and it wouldn’t stop. He kept yelling and howling and making a racket. His crazed eyes were desperately searching Godrick’s Hollow for something. Someone. They landed on Gladstone.

In an instant, Donald was on him.

“ _You filthy traitor! YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! **YOU DIRTY ROTTEN WEREWOLF**!! It was you, wasn’t it?! ITWASYOUITWASYOUITYOU!! YOUR FAULT SHE’S DEAD!! I knew we couldn’t trust you,  **you damned werewolf;** Dark Mistress’ offer too good to pass up, huh  **cousin**?!” _

Donald’s crazed ranting was cut short when the aurors finally managed to pull him off of Gladstone. The word “cousin” was venom, spit in Gladstone’s face; he’d never heard Donald use the word so bitterly. In arguments of the past, their names had been thrown around (so had a few punches), but never was the word “cousin” ever used in an argument. It was sacred. Now though, Donald had tarnished it. The word meant nothing now.

 Donald’s tirade was far from over.

“She liked you, you know, The Dark Mistress”. There it was again, the spitting of the names again. Everyone around Gladstone flinched when the name was mentioned, even him. Donald didn’t: he kept right on talking; “ _You_  probably knew that too and used it to your advantage. How’d she convince you Gladdy, what’d she tell you? Did she make you feel special, like you weren’t a monster; was that it?”

Gladstone is beyond confused, and a little frightened. “Don, you know the Mis—She Who Must Not Be Named is a liar. Whatever she said, whatever she says,  _everything_  she says, it’s never true.”

Gladstone has tears in his eyes now, and righteous indignation has his body coiled like a spring. He looks pleadingly into the eyes of a murderer, a family member ( _Donald, dear estranged **brother** in all but name_ — _cousin_ ). “I would never do anything to hurt Della. To hurt you guys. Family. Donald, I may be a mon—a _werewolf..”_ Gladstone chokes on the word; it’s a hard pill to swallow, even after all these years. He starts again. “..I may be a werewolf, but I would  _never, **ever,**_ bow to her. I wouldn’t kill my family.”

“Not like you.”

Donald’s back to kicking and screaming again, and really, that should be Gladstone, the dark creature, the monster, the social outcast, the scary story told to both muggle and wizard children to reel em’ in at night. But it’s not. It’s Donald and he’s killed Della. At this very moment, the world should be mourning the loss of one the most powerful wizards of the Order, but no, not tonight. Tonight, The Dark Mistress, She Who Must Not Be Named herself, Magica De Spell, is dead. And she was defeated by Della’s own children. 

Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, The Chosen Ones, They Who Struck Her Down. And only at 11 months, not even a year old; at the price of their mother’s life. All four would live as They Who Vanquished The Evil. Donald Duck, their uncle, Della’s own twin brother, would live on as The Traitor, the first Death Eater to be captured after his mistress’ death. Gladstone himself doesn’t really have a part to play in this; he was just the unlucky (and boy, hasn’t he been unlucky, since the day he was bitten and became one of _those creatures)_  soul to find his dead cousin, wounded nephews, and traitor cousin, all in one room.

It’s the Aurors that are awarded for Donald’s capture. There is no mention of the seven second duel that had rocked the house, when Donald and Gladstone had come face to face, when Gladstone, feeling that something was wrong, had  apparated and was met with the scene of his cousin standing over his sister and his nephews. There was no mention of the traditional shouting match between the two, as Gladstone had tried to make sense of the scene, and as Donald had been yelling at the half blood: Y _ou! **You** did the deed, I should have known!_  AndGladstone yelling back,  _what are_   _you doing to them, what are you talking about, what’s happening._  No mention of any of this at all. Gladstone is not given anything, only side glances and disgusted looks, after Donald has informed the general populace of the area about Gladstone’s _condition._

Gladstone is not allowed to see his nephews, not allowed to touch them.

When Scrooge McDuck, Leader of the Order himself, comes to takes his nephew away to Azkaban, goes to bury a niece, goes to comfort and distribute his grand nephews somewhere safe, (away from the chaos, the murderer, and the werewolf too) Gladstone is given a once over and advice that he flee and try to make a new life for himself, away from the Wizarding World. That and the offer to teach at Hogwarts one day, but not right now. His Uncle, Scrooge McDuck, then turns away, and Gladstone Gander, cursed ‘dark creature’ is forgotten once more.

 He doesn’t see them—Donald, Scrooge, and his nephews (at least, not as truly himself)—for another ten years.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think. I might add on/might make it a series.  
> whatev


End file.
